underworld_empirefandomcom-20200215-history
Boss Heist 9
The ninth Boss Heist started at 8pm PST 20 Jul 2018 and ran for 72 hours. Rewards: *Max rewards you can receive are: 12 Epic Shards, 5 Mysterious Tokens and 21 Rare Shards. Plus killing the final boss gives a Shadow Ruby. *Rewards are dependent on how fast you finish the Heist. (You will get best rewards if you finish the Heist in Stage 1) Stages: *There are 6 stages. *Stages will increase as time goes on. Every 12 hours, the boss stage increases by 1. *Damage mitigation will drop 10% while stages increase. *Stage 1 is the most difficult, but has best rewards. *Stage 6 is the easiest, but you can only receive basic rewards. Boss Tiers: *There are 6 tiers of Bosses. *Within the same stage, Boss damage mitigation will increase 10% when entering the next tier. *Completing tier 6 gives you one Shadow Ruby, in addition to any other rewards. Other notes: *If you hit the Nth boss tier on the Nth stage or later stages, you get minimal damage mitigation (10%) for hitting the boss and get the base rewards for the boss tier. If you are trying to spend the minimum amount to finish the heist, pace your self, kill 1 boss tier per stage (12 hours). If you try harder, there will be better rewards. *You cannot call for help or share codes for this boss, they don't work. It's your own fight. *The Heist Boss behavior is different from regular FPS bosses, each minion, depends on their classes and a hidden difficulty level, has different skill sets. Snipers/Assassin do more counter damage. Assassin can execute and cripple player. Heavy weapon/Enforcer has damage mitigation and splash damage mitigation. Etc. *Base damage for the heist boss is fixed per stamina based on player's stamina count. Choosing which class doesn't matter. So this is different from normal FPS boss. For example if you hit a Assassin with Assassin and do 100 base dmg for 1 stamina, using sniper will do the same base damage. *LT powers still work for this heist. Experience and gold return has nothing special. Alloy drop should be normal, class XP should be normal. *For counter class logic, if you choose a class that counters the boss class, you do 150% damage, if the boss class counters your class, you do 67% damage. The FPS weapon skills are inherited from the regular FPS boss, meaning Sniper and Assassin can do 2x/3x crit damage, heavy weapons can splash 100% to the minions on the same tier. Enforcer is still not that great in term of this, but we have quite a few assassin minions so you can do more base damage on them. Tiers Tier 1 There's a shady tech lab, what can we find in there? *Street Boy ( ) Tier 2 *Street Thug ( ) *Street Thug ( ) **"Who are you?" Tier 3 *Syndicate Associate ( ) **"Let's play another game" Tier 4 *? ( ) *? ( ) Tier 5 *? ( ) Tier 6 *? ( ) Category:Events